New Moon Rising
by olivialynlee
Summary: Remus Lupin finds himself searching for a mysterious book that may contain a spell to cure lycanthropy. Along the way, he meets a woman who is not what she appears to be but who may be, in the end, the key to finding his heart's desire.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: This is a sequel to my story _Moonlit Memories_. There is a quick mention of characters and things that happened in that story, but you do not need to read it first to understand what happens in this story. It begins immediately after the last chapter (not the epilogue) of the original story. So please, read and review. Let me know what you think! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters that belong to J.K.Rowling. I do, however, own the characters of Mel and Thomas. **

* * *

Remus J. Lupin stared out the train window, his golden eyes taking in the scenic countryside flying by. Yawning, he glanced at the man slumped in the seat across from him. Thomas had been sulking since they had left Hogwarts, but not before insisting that they take a Muggle train rather than the Hogwarts Express. Remus looked around the compartment wondering exactly why Thomas had been so adamant. It definitely was not as ornate at the Express. The carpet was blue and faded with a suspicious brown spot on the carpet that Remus did not even want to speculate on. The tan leather seats appeared to have been, at one time, plush and buffed to shining perfection. But that day was long gone. The padding was crushed under the weight of countless passengers, and there were numerous tears where the stuffing was exposed. Remus berated himself. He hadn't even hesitated when Thomas had made the demand. He simply had complied, once again feeling left out of the loop. His gaze shifted back to the silent man. His companion's arms were folded across his chest, clearly sending a signal that he did not wish to be disturbed, and his eyes were fixed firmly on the stained carpet. Remus had tried to engage the man in several conversations during the long trip, but had given up when every comment was met with a stony silence. 

Remus inwardly sighed and laid his head back against the leather seat, closing his eyes. If Thomas wanted to mope, Remus figured he may as well rest. His eyes slid shut and he had just started to drift off, when a low voice startled him.

"Do you believe that there is a cure for our condition?" Thomas asked, his black hair obscuring his face.

Remus sat up and looked at him thoughtfully, trying to determine where Thomas was headed with such a question.

"I suppose in the back of my mind I've dreamed of one," he replied quietly. Remus paused and glanced at the spot that had captivated him earlier. "But I try not to dwell on the impossibility too much."

Thomas sat in silence, biting the inside of his cheek until he tasted blood. Looking up at Lupin, he asked, "If there was one, would you use it?"

Without even hesitating, Remus answered, "Yes." He glanced back out the window and saw that the sun was beginning to set in the distance. Even after all these years, he still hated the time right before sunset. It always reminded him of what was coming.

He turned back towards Thomas, realizing that the man had not answered his own question.

"Would you?" he asked softly.

Thomas smiled wryly. "I don't think I would. To be honest, for the most part, I enjoy being a werewolf. There was only one reason I would have taken the cure, and that reason no longer exists."

Remus gazed at the man in sympathy. Quietly, he said, "I am sorry about Serena. I know how much you loved her."

Thomas looked intently at his hands. "But not enough, Remus. Apparently, not enough."

The men sat in silence each one contemplating what love really meant.

"How did you become a werewolf, Lupin?"

Remus shifted in his seat, the abrupt change of topics flustering him slightly. He and Thomas had extremely different views of lycanthropy. He wasn't sure how much of his past he wanted to share with the man. Choosing his words very carefully, he replied softly, "I was bitten as a young boy."

Thomas nodded, deep in thought. As Remus' mind became clearer, his eyes narrowed, wondering why Thomas was asking all these questions. He had spent the last two months with him, and he had never once attempted to learn anything about Remus' past. In fact, every time Remus had tried to talk about the past, Thomas would change the subject. Not wanting to push the usually reticent man, he crossed his legs and leaned back feeling a sudden weariness. The last transformation had drained him, even with the Wolfsbane potion that Severus had so kindly brewed. Remus mentally snickered at the thought of Snape brewing anything "kindly" for him. He was well aware that Dumbledore forced the Potions master to brew the difficult potion each month. Lupin, however, still considered it a great kindness, despite the unpleasant undertones.

Closing his eyes, he let the rhythm of the train begin to lull him to sleep. Suddenly, he realized that Thomas was still speaking to him. Sitting up in a daze, he ran a hand over his face.

"…found a book that claimed to have a spell that would make a man impervious to a werewolf's bite."

"What?" Lupin sat up straight, the sleep driven from his mind and body.

Thomas gave him a strange look. "I said I found a spell that claimed to make a werewolf's bite no more dangerous than a dog's bite."

Remus felt a sudden excitement. "Where was this book? Did the spell work? Have you tried it? What happened?"

A sudden look of annoyance flashed across Thomas' face. "Were you listening to a word I said?"

Remus sheepishly shook his head. "I was sort of sleeping, and I apologize. But please tell me more about this spell."

Muttering in French, Thomas folded his arms across his chest and glared at the contrite werewolf. Speaking slowly, as though explaining something difficult to a child, he said, "I found a spell in a book. I believed if it worked the way it claimed, that I could modify it to create a cure for lycanthropy. In the middle of my experiment, I was bitten. Does that answer all your questions?"

Remus melted into the leather seat, the excitement leaving his body. It hadn't worked. Of course, it hadn't worked. This was why Remus never dreamed of a cure. It was never to be.

Thomas seemingly read his mind. "It didn't work, because I put on a protective charm that counteracted the spell. When I went to find the book again, it had disappeared."

Remus leaned forward, his eyes searching Thomas' impassive face. The man was talking about a possible lead in the cure for lycanthropy and he was acting as though he were reciting a list of potions ingredients. Shaking his head slightly, he asked, "So it may have worked?" Thomas shrugged and said, "It's a distinct possibility."

Remus bit his thumb nail trying to comprehend everything he had just been told. Looking back up at Thomas, he said, 'What do you mean the book disappeared? How could you let a book like that disappear?"

Thomas tilted his head to the side and gave Remus an exasperated look. "After the failed spell, I asked my father to send me the book. It was simply gone. I had the book hidden under a conversion spell and even then I had a protection spell on it. I have tried to find it. My father has even contacted his friends in the Ministry, but it is almost like it never existed."

Remus opened his mouth, but was stopped by the opening of the sliding compartment door. A small brunette woman stood nervously in the doorway. Her dark brown hair was pulled severely back in a bun, with a few stray wisps framing her face. Her large gray eyes stared at the men in what appeared to be complete and utter fear. Her mouth was opening and closing, but no sounds or words came out. It reminded Remus unpleasantly of a fish that has somehow escaped from the pond and was gasping for the precious water it needed to remain alive. He normally would have welcomed the woman kindly, but she was interrupting what he considered to be one of the most important conversations of his life.

Looking crossly at the mousy woman, he asked shortly, "Did you need something?"

She shrunk back against the doorframe as though attempting to vanish. "I-I-I was told that this was my compartment," she said in a shaky voice, her fingers clutching the handle of her bag so tightly her knuckles turned white.

Feeling a sudden flash of anger to be interrupted, he scooted over and gestured toward the seat next to him. The woman entered the small enclosed room and shut the door behind her with a soft click. She glanced at the two men under her lashes and took the proffered seat, sitting as close to the wall as possible. She sat back, pulling her bag against her chest as though using it as a shield. Glancing furtively at the man next to her, she dropped her eyes immediately when she saw him looking back at her.

Remus sighed, his conscience nagging him for his previous lack of manners. It was so unlike him to be anything but kind and welcoming. "I apologize, miss, for my earlier shortness. It was very rude of me." Motioning toward the silent man across from them, he introduced him. "This is Thomas Caron and I am Remus Lupin."

The woman's eyes shifted nervously between the two men. "M-M-My name is Mel Montague," she stuttered softly.

Remus looked at the woman questioningly. "Mel?"

She nodded slightly, her eyes back on the floor. Remus absurdly wondered if she was drawn to the stain on the carpet as the two men had been. Shaking his head, he looked back up Thomas, put off by the woman's submissive attitude. What was wrong with this woman? And why did she have to choose now to show up? He raised his eyebrows at Thomas and was rewarded with a sly grin.

Thomas stood and opened the door. "Please excuse me, Remus." He nodded at the woman, "Miss Montague, I must ask the conductor something urgent." He gave Remus a wolfish grin. Remus crossed his arms and glared at the man. He was sure that there was nothing remotely important that he needed to see the conductor about. He was just using it as an excuse to escape the now tense filled compartment.

Remusclosed hiseyes when he heard the door click behind Thomas. Leaning his head back against the cushion, he knew that there was no way he could leave the compartment without appearing to be even more of a prat than he had already been. His mind was racing with what Thomas had shared. Was there a book that could possible contain a cure for lycanthropy? It seemed too wonderful to be true. He frowned slightly. Why had no one ever heard of this book before? And more importantly, where had the book disappeared to and who took it?"

Running a hand over his mouth, he tried to push the questions from his mind. There was no way he could get the answers he needed. At least, not with the woman in the room. His eyes fell upon the leather cover of the book that Dumbledore had given him before he had left Hogwarts. The Headmaster knew about his penchant for Muggle literature and would present him with a new edition each time he left Hogwarts. Albus always said it was for the train ride home, but Lupin suspected that Albus was just aware that he could not afford a book of his own. Picking up the book off the seat, he caressed the red leather and traced the gold leaf lettering on the cover with his index finger.

_Heart of Darkness_

_Joseph Conrad_

"Are you a fan of Conrad?" Mel asked quietly, her stutter no longer evident.

Remus looked up at her expressionless face.Opening the book, he flipped through it. "I don't honestly know. He is a new author to me."

Her gray eyes lit up and she leaned forward. "He is one of my favorites. He has such a way with words and characters. You will have to let me know what you think about Kurtz."

Remus smiled slightly at her animation. Suddenly, her lips clamped shut tightly and a look of fear spread across her face before settling in her eyes. She shrunk back against the wall and she trembled slightly.

"P-Please forgive my forwardness," she said softly. "It is not my place."

"Not your place?" Remus asked, frowning. Was this woman crazy? His eyes glanced down at her bag and fixed on a seal on the silver clasp. Narrowing his eyes, he tried to place where he had seen that seal before. It looked very familiar. Glancing back up at the woman, he saw that her face was once again schooled in an expressionless mask.

He opened his book and stared at the first page. He read the first line three times, before closing the book in frustration. His mind was full of too much to concentrate on the novel.

He looked back toward Mel. "Do you attend Oxford?"

Her head whipped toward him. "What?" she asked startled.

"I noticed the seal on your bag. It's the Oxford insignia, isn't it? Do you attend there?"

Mel shook her head and pulled the bag tighter against her. "No, I am taking a position there."

Remus could not for the life of him imagine this woman in the classroom. If she was afraid of him, how would she handle a room full of stuck-up upperclassmen that were there simply because of family connections or wealth?

"As a teacher?" he asked.

She laughed slightly and shook her head. "No. I am going to be the Linguistics and Literature Subject Consultant to Professor Adelaide Hobbes."

"Oh," Remus said, understanding dawning on him. "Then I can see how you are so familiar with Mr. Conrad's work."

She nodded her eyes still on the floor.

Remus let out a deep breath. This was almost like having a conversation with Snape. Except of course for her apparent fear of him.

Trying once again to get her to open up, he asked, "What exactly does a Linguistics and Literature Subject Consultant do?"

Mel looked back up at him, a wary expression on her face. Seeing nothing but open friendliness, she answered quietly, "I complete research for the Professor and translate various works of literature for her."

"Oh," he paused. "Do you speak many languages then?"

She nodded once and said, "I speak five languages fluently, but can translate up to twelve."

Remus eyes widened. That bit of news was surprising. "That's very impressive. You obviously have a gift for languages."

He was startled by her sharp bark of laughter.

"Yes, my gift. My one and only gift," she said bitterly.

Remus was thankful when he heard the door slide open to reveal the smiling face of Thomas. Letting out the breath he hadn't realized he had been holding, he grinned at him.

Turning from the door, he glanced at Mel and then back at Remus. Addressing Remus in French, he said, "_Well, I see she didn't kill you with boredom, Lupin_."

Lupin gasped and shook his head vehemently, looking quickly at Mel, hoping that French was not one of the languages that she spoke, but knowing he was hoping for a miracle.

Her eyes widened and he saw a look of hurt cross her face before settling on the expressionless mask that Remus was quickly becoming very familiar with.

"_Pardon, messieurs_," she answered in perfect French, standing quickly. She opened the door and retreated from the room. It may have been an act of anger in any other woman, but in Melitwas simply fear that drove her away. But fear of what, Remus wasn't sure.

Turning toward Thomas, he glared at him. "You idiot, she speaks French."

"How was I to know that strange creature spoke my language? I was simply making a joke. One you would have found funny, if she hadn't understood."

"Not likely," Lupin muttered under his breath. Breathing deeply, he looked back up at Thomas, suddenly glad that they were left alone.

"So tell me more about the book. Do you think we have a chance of finding it?"

Thomas shook his head. "Remus, I am not looking for the book any longer. It no longer holds the appeal it once did. My journey is different now."

Remus felt his stomach sink. 'What about the cure for lycanthropy? It could help the people in your clan." He grasped at anything that would make Thomas change his mind. He knew he couldn't do this alone.

Thomas just smiled and gave Remus an infuriating look. "Remus, you know the lycans in my clan are not interested in a cure. I was the only one still looking for something that might only be a fairy tale."

Remus sat forward, his eyes silently begging. "I know some people that work at the Ministry. We can ask them for any leads or help. We wouldn't have to do it alone."

"I wish you luck, Remus, I truly do. But you will have to do it alone. Finding a cure is no longer my desire. If you want to search for the book, I will tell you what I know, but that is all I can promise."

Remus closed his eyes. "Tell me," he said quietly.

Thomas studied the resigned man. "It has no title. It has an intricate silver design on the cover of a man turning into a werewolf. Under the design is one word: Artemaius. That was the name of the lycan who wrote the book. From what I learned about him in my research, he was a powerful werewolf leaderin the medieval ages. That is all I know."

"It's a start," Remus leaned back against the cushion, planning his first step. He glanced out the window and saw that the moon was now high in the sky. It was only the quarter moon, but he still felt a slight shiver. He had always wondered about that strange Muggle saying that it looked like God's thumbnail. If anything, the moon reminded Remus that there was no God. He sighed slightly, wondering if he was chasing a fairy tale

"I will be thinking of you, Lupin. You have brought hope to my clan with the Wolfsbane potion and we will forever be in your debt. Tell Dumbledore that he can count on our assistance when the time comes."

Remus nodded, his mind vaguely comprehending what Thomas was saying. He had no clue that outside the door, Mel was sitting against the doorframe, listening to the whole conversation. Her breath quickened at the realization that these two men were not ordinary travelers.

"Wizards," she whispered. "And not just wizards, werewolves." She grinned to herself, wrapping her arms around her chest. Suddenly, she knew exactly what she needed to do. Something that her family would never expect. For the first time in her life, she was about to make a bold move.

**Please, please, please review. I really want to know what you think! It only takes a moment. Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I am so sorry that this chapter took so long to get out. I have been very ill and was unable to write most of the week. (I did attempt to write parts of this chapter, but the results were rather laughable). I am not really sure about this chapter, but it is necessary to set up the plot for the remaining chapters. I had a really hard time writing the scenes at the Ministry of Magic. I tried to get all thedetails right, but if I didn't, then I apologize profusely if it offends you. Please let me know what you think! **

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to JKR, except if they seem new (then they belong to me!)**

Mel stepped off the train and looked up. She breathed a sigh of relief when she did not see Remus or Thomas anywhere near a window. Walking slowly down the platform to the last car, she glanced behind her one last time, and reboarded the train she had just departed. She held out her newly acquired ticket to the ticket taker, who glanced down in boredom and pointed her down a narrow passageway to her new compartment.

After hearing Remus and Thomas' discussion, she had sought out the conductor and told him it was imperative that she extend her ticket to take her all the way to London, because her mother was desperately ill and the doctors didn't believe that she would make it. Mel had even managed to squeeze out a few tears, which seemed to make the conductor slightly uncomfortable. He hadn't hesitated to approve her request. Although, whether it was out of the goodness of his heart or whether he just wanted her to stop crying, she wasn't sure. Mel didn't know what had gotten into her. In a few short hours, she had almost become a different person. First, she was eavesdropping on private conversations, and now she was being deceitful. She shivered when she thought about what would happen if her father or brother should find out.

Settling into her seat, Mel looked out the window and smiled brightly, feeling something that she had never felt before. She caught her reflection in the darkened glass and focused on what she saw. The dark brown hair was inherited from her father, which he always insisted that she wear pulled back to look more professional. She swiped in frustration at the few stubborn wisps that never seemed to stay in her tight bun. She narrowed her gray eyes, tilted her head, and looked critically at the rest of her face. She had a medium size nose and large mouth, which gave her a slightly disproportionate look. Her eyes were large, framed with thick dark lashes, and were the only resemblance she bore to her mother's side of the family. Her mother had always said it was such a pity that she didn't share the good looks of either of her sisters. Both Lysandra and Ophelia took after their mother with their long black hair, gray eyes, and tall, lithe frames. Mel groaned and turned away from the glass, pushing the voices away. She knew she disappointed her family in so many ways, and she certainly didn't want to dwell on her "numerous failures" as her father called them.

Closing her eyes, she leaned back against the cushion. Mel knew she had at least two hours before the train would reach London. Yawning, she decided to take a quick nap, not knowing exactly what Remus would be doing. She would have to be on high alert if her plan was to work. Drifting off, she hoped that he would find what he so desperately wanted, but not quite able to understand why she cared so much.

"_Meladona. Oh, Meladona. Where are you, dear sister?" Stuart's icy voice rang through the hallway._

_Mel looked up from the chair in the library, the book dropping from her lap, as her hands began to tremble. Unfortunately, Stuart heard the thump of the book hitting the floor and entered the library, a malicious grin on his face._

"_There you are. I've been looking for you. I should have known you'd be hiding away in library, your nose stuck in a book," he said with a sneer_

_Walking toward the chair, he picked up the book that had fallen to the floor. Mel sat_ _frozen, her eyes trained on the floor, trying not to anger her brother, but knowing that her mere presence was enough to anger him._

_Flipping through the novel, he looked back up at his sister. "What is this?" he asked, his face a picture of calm. _

"_A b-b-book of Tennyson's p-p-poems," she stuttered softly._

"_A b-b-book of p-p-poems," he mocked, casually tossing the book into the fire behind him. Mel cried out, jumping up and reaching toward the book. Stuart pushed her roughly back into the chair. Putting his hands on the arms of the chair, he trapped her. Mel shrank back, tears running silently down her cheeks, trying toput as muchdistance as possible between them. He leaned in, his dark eyes glittering in the firelight, and looked her in the face, _

"_You must learn your place, little sister. You are not to read Tennyson's poetry any longer. It is only puts ideas in your head of love and adventure, something that you will never have. In fact, you are not to read any novel or poetry unless I peruse it first." He pulled his wand from his pocket and ran it down her cheek. Tapping her on the nose with it, he said quietly, "Remember what happened the last time you didn't follow my orders." _

_Mel's eyes widened and she gasped as she remembered the pain of the hex he placed on her last week. "I p-promise that I will only read what you approve of, S-Stuart."_

_His eyes glittered. "Meladona, what have we said about the stuttering?" He straightened and held the wand, twirling it in his fingers. "How are you ever going to be a contributing member of this family if you can't even speak properly?" He sighed and pointed his wand at her, looking at her sadly, "You brought this on yourself. We only punish you because we love you." Mel closed her eyes in pain, as the first wave of his hex washed over her._

Sitting up, Mel gasped and shakily wiped her forehead. What was she thinking? Stuart would not hesitate to hunt her down when he found out that she had abandoned her position at Oxford. Hexes were the least of her worries now. His methods of torment had only gotten worse over the years. She looked out the window, peering deeply into the early morning darkness, sure that he was already aware of her disobedience. Quickly, she pulled down the shade to shut him out. She leaned back against the seat and knew she should head immediately back to Oxford and forget this crazy idea. Mel bit her lip and opened her bag. She pulled out the book she had managed to hide from her brother during her last visit home. The black leather shone up at her as she silently read the title.

_A Selection of Poems_

_By_

_Alfred, Lord Tennyson_

She opened the book to the slightly dog-eared page. Running her fingers over the crumpled parchment, she read the two highlighted lines aloud, her soft voice echoing in the empty compartment.

"_So fold thyself, my dearest, thou, and slip; Into my bosom and be lost in me."_

Mel shook her head, confused. Tennyson was a brilliant writer, but how did you lose yourself in another person? She could dissect any poem and identify the complex metaphors and hidden meanings, but understanding emotional symbolism made her feel like an idiot. For all her education, she still felt like she knew so little. She closed the book and placed it back in her bag, her once slipping resolve now set. She was not going to allow Stuart to control her life any longer. He didn't seem to think that adventure was in her future. How wrong he was going to be.

* * *

Early the next morning, Remus walked down the street, trying not to look out of place. He glanced down at the white button down shirt and pleated khaki pants that he was wearing in order to fit into the crowd of Muggles on the crowded street. Remus looked around sure that his clothing and every movement he made was screaming out 'imposter'. Eyeing the street signs carefully, he tried to remember in vain the street name that he was looking for. Not seeing a familiar name, he continued his trek down the streets of London, the buildings became shabbier and the streets less crowded. He continued walking, keeping his eyes trained on the sidewalk, fearful to make eye contact with any strangers who might see through his façade. Finally, he breathed a sigh of relief as he recognized the broken-down red telephone box. Opening the door of the telephone box, he felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. Peering up and down the street, he looked for any sign that he was being followed. Ever since he had left the train station, he had felt like he was being watched. Taking a last look, he told himself that he was being somewhat paranoid. Why on earth would someone be following him? 

Dialing the five numbers, he waited a moment before hearing a voice above his head.

"Welcome to the Ministry of Magic. Please state your name and the purpose of your visit."

Remus jumped slightly, laughing at himself for not being ready for the voice he knew was coming.

"Remus Lupin. I am here to see Arthur Weasley," he answered into the air. A silver badge with his name popped out and he pinned it to the front of his shirt. Lupin's stomach dropped as the floor of the telephone box lowered, shortly opening up to reveal the Atrium. He moved quickly to the end of the room, briefly taking in the dark wood floors and gilded fireplaces. He stopped at the gates waiting for the security guard to finish checking the wand of the young woman in front of him.

"Have a good day Ms. Moravia," the guard said loudly, smiling at the pretty witch.

Remus rolled his eyes and attempted to hide his smile. He watched as the young witch walked down the hallway behind the security stand oblivious to the guard's attentiveness to her movements.

Remus cleared his throat, hoping to gain the guard's attention. The guard did not move, his eyes still glued to the backside of Ms. Moravia. Remus coughed discreetly into his hand and the guard's head swiveled quickly around.

Looking closely at Lupin's nametag, he said, "Oh, excuse me, Mr. Lupin. We can't be too careful about security around here."

Lupin smiled. "So true. You never know where a person might be hiding a dangerous weapon."

The guard simply nodded, completely missing Remus' joke. He took a golden rod and passed it over Lupin's body. Taking Lupin's wand, he checked it behind the counter, tearing off a strip of parchment before shoving the wand back in Remus' hand. Remus deposited the wand in his pocket and smiled at the young man.

"You are finished Mr. Lupin. Have a pleasant visit."

"Thank you," Remus answered. He walked past the stand and stood in front of a row of lifts. Tapping his foot, he waited, somewhat impatiently, for the doors to slide open. He stepped inside and the doors slid shut. His stomach dropped again at the sudden movement of the lift. He hated that feeling of sudden weightlessness.

"Level Two, Department of Magical Law Enforcement, including the Improper Use of Magic Office, Auror Headquarters, and Wizengamot Administration Services," a disembodied voice said above his head, as the door scraped open.

Remus gratefully stepped off the lift, feeling a little queasy.

He made his way down the hallway to the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office. Knocking on the door, he heard a faint "Come in." Opening the door, he stared at the crowded office. He glanced around, taking in the stacks of books and boxes of strange items that he wasn't sure he wanted to know about.

"Arthur?" he called out.

Arthur peered around the stacks of files on his desk and smiled brightly, his red hair standing on end, and his glasses barely staying on the edge of his nose.

"Remus! What are you doing here?" He came forward, pushing his glasses up and shaking Remus' hand vigorously.

Before Lupin could answer, he held a shiny pointed instrument under Remus' nose. "What do you think this is?" he asked, his eyes clouded in confusion.

Remus studied the strange object and tilted his head. "It looks like a knife, but it doesn't appear sharp enough to cut anything."

"That's exactly what I thought," Arthur said, his eyes never leaving the silver instrument. "It's something called a letter opener. What do you think it's used for?"

Remus raised an eyebrow. "To open letters?" he said quietly.

Arthur laughed. "Well, yes, but why?" Remus felt like Arthur could ponder the complexities of the letter opener for at least another half hour. Looking around, he said, "Is there a place I can sit down, Arthur?"

He waved his hand toward a stack of boxes and said, "Oh, yes. Please excuse me, Remus." He walked to the back of the office, sitting in the chair by his desk. Remus at down across from Arthur and folded his arms across his chest, not sure where to begin.

"Molly'll be so upset when she realizes that she missed you. How did your trip to the Andes go?"

Remus smiled. "It went very well. We have the support of the Mergona clan."

Arthur pursed his lips and nodded. "That's very good. Well done, Remus. Are you planning on staying for awhile or is Dumbledore sending you on another mission?"

Remus uncrossed his arms and leaned forward, his eyes on the floor. "Actually, that's why I'm here. I'm searching for a book, and I think you may be able to help me."

A puzzled look crossed Arthur's face. "A book? What kind of book?"

"It's an ancient book written by a medieval werewolf leader. It was last seen at Andréa's School of Magic. But now it's mysteriously disappeared, and I thought perhaps you may be able to locate some information about it."

"Of course, Remus. You know I would do anything for you. Exactly how is this book going to help against You-know-who?"

Lupin looked up at Arthur and sighed. "It's a personal request, Arthur. And I would appreciate it if you kept it under wraps."

"Personal? What exactly is this book about?"

Remus ran his thumbnail over the pad of his index finger, digging in slightly. "It contains possible clues to a cure for lycanthropy," he said, his voice hushed.

Arthur sat back, "I see. Well, I will try to find out anything I can, but I can't make any promises. I'm not exactly aware of every decision made at the Ministry."

Remus stood. "I know, and I appreciate anything you can do. I just want somewhere to start."

"Where will you be staying? Why don't you come to the Burrow? I know Molly would love to see you."

Remus shook his head. "Thank you, but I need some time to prepare for my trip. I would love to see Molly, but you and I both know she will just try to persuade me to change my mind. I think it would be best if I stayed at the Leaky Cauldron."

Arthur nodded. "If that's your decision." He stood, holding out his hand and shook Lupin's. "I will let you know as soon as I find out something."

Remus ran a hand through his sandy hair. "Please be careful, Arthur. I just have this strange feeling that this is not going to be a book that will be easily found."

"I will. I'll talk to you soon."

Lupin walked out of the crowded office feeling a sudden relief. Arthur was going to help him, and he wouldn't have to do this alone. He was one step closer to finding the book. Nodding at the security guard, he made his way to the lift and back to the surface. He was so lost in his thoughts that he missed the petite figure that started following him again down the street.

* * *

Rupert Dormande, the current Minister of Magic, sat behind his expansive oak desk. Maps and correspondence covered every open area of the surface. Taking his quill in hand, he made a small check on the largest map next to the image of Andréa's School of Magic. A sly grin swept up his face. His meeting with Headmaster Caron had gone well. It had been better than Dormande had even anticipated.He knew that he had the support of the foolish and very trusting Headmaster. Laying the quill down, he picked up his wand, tapping the papers three times. He watched in satisfaction as the maps lifted off the desk, folded themselves into a square, and shrunk to the size of pebble. The shrunken maps then disappeared into the open locket that Rupert had hanging around his neck. Closing the clasp, he smirked at the distinctive snap that sounded deafening in the absolute silence of the room. He glanced at the covered portraits. Waving his hand, the dark covers moved aside revealing the angry faces of several former ministers. 

A faint knock sounded and Rupert groaned, recognizing the hesitant hand.

"Come in Sleekus," he said loudly.

The door opened and a short, fidgety man stepped into the office. His black hair was tangled and he wrung his hands as he waited for Dormande to acknowledge him.

"What is it?" Rupert asked harshly.

"Excuse me, Minister Dormande, but you wanted to know if there were any suspicious visitors to the Ministry." The man's beady eyes swept side to side, looking for whatever was keeping the Minister so occupied. He licked his cracked lips and continued, "Remus Lupin was in earlier today to see Arthur Weasley."

Dormande's eyes brightened in interest. "Remus Lupin. The werewolf, correct?" At Sleekus' affirmative nod, he sat back tracing his lips with an index finger.

Abruptly, he sat up, flipping through a stack of papers on his desk. Finding the file he wanted, he opened it.

"Lupin was last seen in the company of Thomas Caron." He closed the file and glanced toward the fireplace. Softly he asked, "Why would he have been in to see Weasley?"

Sleekus eyed his boss, unsure if he was expected to answer or not. Knowing Dormande, he decided to keep his mouth shut.

Rupert stood up and came around the desk, looking down at Sleekus. "I want you to find out exactly why Remus Lupin was here. Also, I want you to find out why he and Thomas Caron parted ways."

Sleekus nodded, turning to leave. Suddenly, he heard Dormande's silky voice behind him.

"I don't have to remind you to keep this quiet, do I?"

Sleekus shivered at the cool tone. "No, sir," he answered, his hand clutching the door handle.

"Good. I don't want a repeat of the last time I gave you an assignment." At Sleekus' hesitation, he added gruffly, "You may leave."

After Sleekus' hasty departure, he walked over to the fireplace, trying to sort out how this new information would fit into his plans. Gazing into the blazing fire, he whispered, "What are you up to Mr. Lupin? I hope you learned from your friend Thomas' mistake. Don't get in my way."

* * *

**Please read and review! I have turned off the block against anonymous viewers (I didn't know it was blocked). So please let me know what you liked (or didn't)! **

_The two lines of poetry are from Tennyson's poem "The Princess_**"**

_The line "Level Two, Department of Magical Law Enforcement, including the Improper Use of Magic Office, Auror Headquarters, and Wizengamot Administration Services" is from page 130 of HP and the Order of the Phoenix"- I couldn't think of a way to paraphrase. So that line belongs to JKR._

* * *

DiscombobulatedDrummer- Thank you. Don't worry! I will keep up with this. Once I start a story it haunts my every waking moment (and even my dreaming moments!) LOL! 

Marthajburns- Thank you for the lovely comment. I hope you like the second chapter as well. I am not sure how well I like it, but I have read it way too many times!

JuicyJuice- I am so glad that you liked the first chapter. Thank you for the little hint about anonymous reviews. To be honest, I didn't realize it was blocked. I hope this chapter was as interesting as the first.

SeverusSnapePotionsMaster13- Thank you so much! I am sorry that it took me so long to update. You are a very talented writer as well, so I take that as a great compliment!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry for the long delay and the short chapter. I just haven't had time to sit down and write, although this story is percolating in my mind and I am working out all the details. I hope that this chapter meets with your approval.**

The sun reflected brightly off the windows as Remus walked down the shabby street. The sun's warmth soaked through his light shirt causing a flush to spread up his cheeks and a slight sheen of sweat to cover his forehead. His attention, however, was not focused on the way his shirt was beginning to stick to his back or the way the uncomfortable khaki pants were beginning to chafe his thighs. Shortly after leaving the Ministry of Magic, he'd become aware of the fact that he was being followed. Every one of his senses was now directed on the light footsteps that had been following him for the past half hour.

His heart began to race from the exertion of his accelerating pace. Soon, the only sound he heard was the pounding rhythm in his ears. Realizing that he was unable to hear the person behind him, he slowed his steps and tried to ease the throbbing in his chest. Straining slightly, he listened behind him, once again catching the hesitant footfalls that had become familiar. Glancing ahead, he saw a narrow alley, obscured by a large green dumpster. Quickening his pace, he ducked behind the dumpster and leaned against the wall, his heart again racing as he waited for the footsteps to draw closer.

Breathing deeply, he listened as the footsteps closed in on his hiding spot. His fingers itched to get a hold of whoever was following him and determine the reason for the surveillance. Counting to three, he pushed himself off the wall, grabbing the petite figure gliding by. Pushing the stalker against the wall, he held tightly, his fingers digging into the small arms. Glaring at his stalker, the words died on his lips as he looked at the woman in his grasp. Dropping her arms quickly, he took two steps back trying to make sense of the woman standing in front of him.

"Miss Montague?" he asked incredulously. "What in Merlin's name are you doing here?"

He watched as she unconsciously rubbed her arms where his fingers had dug in, a terrified look on her angular face. She licked her lips, refusing to meet Remus' eyes.

"I-I wanted to talk to you," she said softly. Remus was unsure he would have heard her words if he hadn't had enhanced senses.

"Aren't you supposed to be in Oxford?" he asked, still unable to believe that she was the one who had been following him.

"Yes, but…" she paused unsure of what to say. Her arms were sore, but she knew that he hadn't meant to hurt her. She could almost feel the bruises begin to form, as they had so many times before. Looking up at Remus, she took a deep breath and said, "I want to help you."

Remus' forehead creased in confusion. "Help me do what?"

"Find the cure."

Remus leaned against the brick wall, the breath knocked out of him. "How did you know about the cure?" he asked his voice raspy.

"I heard you and Mr. Caron talking about it on the train. I can help you."

"Are you a witch?" Remus demanded.

Her eyes dropped to the ground and she shook her head. "No, but I have many friends and acquaintances that are." She looked back up at him, her large gray eyes shining with passion and conviction. "I can help you," she repeated.

Remus was struck with a sudden sense of familiarity as he stared into her eyes. Shaking his head, he said softly, "How can you help me?"

"I can help you translate any text you may come across. I have access to any university library between here and the Americas," she paused, watching the emotions flicker across Remus' face. "I can be your translator."

Remus ran a hand over his face, strangely attracted to her offer. She would be useful in locating information. After all, she had a degree in research. He would also have a companion. Although, his eyes flickered over the woman who seemed to be shrinking in his continued silence, he wasn't sure if that would be a blessing or a curse.

Sighing, he pushed himself up from the wall and stood in front of Mel. "Do you understand what you are getting involved in?" he asked quietly.

Mel nodded, glancing up at Remus. "Y-Yes," she answered.

Remus stared at her penetratingly, watching as Mel flinched under his gaze. "It could be dangerous. I cannot promise you that we will find anything. I have no idea how long this search could take. As you are not a witch, I may not always be able to take care of you, to protect you from dark things of which you have no notion."

Mel's mind flashed to Stuart. "I understand, Mr. Lupin, but there is nothing that I would see or come in contact with that could frighten more than…" she stopped and glanced up in sudden terror, fearing that she had said too much. Lowering her eyes to the pavement, she said softly, "I accept those conditions."

"Very well. I just didn't want to mislead you. However…"

Mel's head whipped up at his sudden pause, certain that he'd changed his mind.

Remus smiled and said gently, "However, if you and I are to embark upon this journey, I must insist that you call me Remus. Mr. Lupin is too formal."

Mel smiled and Remus was struck by the brilliance of her eyes. He wished he could understand why he felt so strange when he gazed at the fringed gray eyes.

"All right, Remus," she tried out, wrapping her tongue around the unusual name. She blushed and lowered her eyes to the ground again. "Then please call me Mel."

"Certainly, Mel," he said pleasantly. "Is that short for anything?"

The smile slid off her face and she nodded. "But I just like Mel."

Remus realized that this was a sore subject and he wondered for just a moment if he had made a mistake in accepting her offer. Running a hand through his hair, he decided to let it go. Smiling at Mel, he asked lightly, "Where are you staying?"

Biting her lip, she looked up at him. "I guess I haven't thought that far ahead."

"Well, the place I am staying will most likely have extra rooms available. Why don't you follow me? By now you should be very good at it." He was startled by her sudden laughter. He watched in amazement as she was transformed by the hilarity of his very bad joke. Her submissive air seemed to vanish and the tenseness of her face eased into a relaxed countenance.

She shook her head, a small smile on her lips. Glancing impishly up at Remus, she said, "Not good enough, apparently. You still caught me."

Remus smiled back and watched in disappointment as Mel's shuddered look quickly returned. He motioned towards the sidewalk and said grandly, "Shall we?"

As she walked in front of him, he briefly wondered how all of this was going to turn out.

**Please read and review! Do you like it? Hate it? Want me to continue? I really appreciate the time you take to read and review. Thank you!**

* * *

DiscombobulatedDrummer- That was my favorite line as well. Look for Arthur in the next chapter as he reports what he has found out. I am so glad that you are enjoying the story! Thanks for reading.

SeverusSnapePotionsMaster13- You are so sweet! Yes, Rupert, what an interesting guy. I would love to tell you more about him, but I don't want to ruin any of the surprises I have planned. The scene with Mel and her brother really stuck with me. I miss your story so much and hope that your move is going well.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Again, I apologize for the delay in this chapter. Just for being patient readers, I am adding two chapters. I seem to be struggling a little with this story for some reason, but if you really like it don't worry. I will be finishing it (if it is the last thing I do LOL!) Anyway, let me know what you think (even if you despise every word). LOL Thank you for taking the time to read!**

Remus walked down the rickety stairs and entered the pub, yawning widely and stretching. He almost wished that he had taken Arthur up on his offer to stay at the Burrow. The Leaky Cauldron definitely left something to be desired, if one desired a homey atmosphere, that is. Wiping the sleep from his eyes, he blinked several times to clear his vision. He shivered slightly as images flashed through his mind of the nightmares that had filled his sleepless night. He hadn't dreamed about Fenrir Greyback for so long, he thought he had managed to put it behind him. It seemed he was sadly mistaken. Sighing, he looked around and spotted Mel bent over a sizable stack of books at a corner table. He noted the several empty tea cups creating a half circle around her and the books. Apparently, she had been there for awhile. He watched as she slammed closed the book she was reading, rattling the cups, and scowling at the offending text. She reached up and swiped at the few curling tendrils that seemed to keep falling into her eyes, before pinching the bridge of her nose.

Remus walked forward and slid into the chair opposite her. He smiled warmly at her apprehensive look.

"Good morning, Mel," he said.

Her eyes lowered to the table top and she picked at the corner of the book that was lying in front of her. "Good morning, Remus," she answered softly.

He gestured toward the stack of books and papers spread across most of the table. "Find anything interesting?"

She pursed her lips and shook her head. "No, every book I've looked in has no mention of this Artemaius that Mr. Caron mentioned. I thought if I could at least find a mention of him, it would give me something to look into. I don't even know where he was from. If I could narrow my search, then I would be more successful. As it is, I am just making a wild guess." She put her face in her hands and rubbed her forehead. Leaning on one hand, her eyes slid shut as she yawned.

Remus observed the dark shadows under her eyes. "How long have you been up?" he asked.

Mel's eyes fluttered open and she looked at Remus. "Awhile," she replied faintly.

Her eyes closed again, her eyelashes creating an illusion of a fan on her cheeks. Remus cleared his throat and looked away, uncomfortable by his sudden fascination. She wasn't exactly beautiful. Her mouth was too large, her nose had a bump in it, her hair was thin and plain, but her eyes were spectacular. He couldn't figure out why he was so captivated by her eyes.

Looking back at the exhausted woman, he asked, "Did you even go to bed?"

Without opening her eyes, she just shook her head. "I had work to do."

He smiled. "I appreciate your dedication Mel, but you are not going to be any use to me if you are exhausted. Why don't you go upstairs to your 'luxurious' room and take a short nap? I'll continue looking for any relevant information in these books and let you know if I find anything."

She opened one eye and looked at him skeptically.

Remus laughed loudly, pleased that she didn't seem as fearful of him as she had previously. "Believe it or not, Mel, I can read. In fact, I have been known on occasion to even complete research. It's been a few years, but I think I can remember the basics."

Mel lifted her head and mirrored Remus' smile. "Well, it's good to know that you are not relying solely on my talents. What few they may be." The smile left her face and she looked around at the books. "However, I have already searched through each of these and have come up empty-handed."

Mel took the books and placed them neatly in a stack. Remus watched as she straightened them until each and everyone was lying perfectly on top of each other, their corners and bindings parallel. She looked up and caught his interested gaze. She blushed and stammered out, "I-I-I've always been told that books should be stacked neatly. It's a hard habit to break." One she would never forget, Stuart had made sure of that. Mel bit her bottom lip, feeling slightly sick as she remembered that particular hex. She had vomited after eating any morsel of food for an entire week. Mel thought she was going to die, many times she had even wished she would. At least then, she would be released from the torture. Blinking rapidly, she looked back up at Remus hoping that none of her emotions were apparent on her face.

She was saved from any personal questions by a shift in Remus' attention. She watched as his eyes focused on something behind her. Turning, she saw a red-haired man making his way toward their table. Remus stood and shook hands with the tall wizard, a smile lighting his face. The man looked down at Mel, his eyes passing over her, taking in the stack of books and empty tea cups.

"Arthur, this is Mel Montague," Remus said. "She is helping me complete some research. Mel, this is Arthur Weasley, a very dear friend and someone I trust implicitly."

Arthur smiled at her and nodded. "Miss Montague, it is a pleasure. I'm so glad that Remus has someone to help him out."

Remus gestured to an empty chair. "Please have a seat, Arthur."

Arthur pulled out a chair, its legs scraping loudly on the floor, and sat down next to Mel. Remus took his seat across from the both of them.

"How's Molly?"

"Desolate that you would choose to stay in this place rather than join us at the Burrow. However, you were right. She would have tried to talk you out of your trip. She's been talking about nothing but how foolish and dangerous such a trip would be since I told her." Arthur's eyes twinkled behind his glasses. Pushing them up, he looked at Mel.

"How long have you known Remus, Miss Montague?" he asked conversationally.

Mel looked at Remus a panicked expression on her face. Remus smiled gently and she relaxed slightly. Looking back at Arthur, she answered quietly, "A whole day, Mr. Weasley."

Arthur laughed and shook his head. "Leave it to Remus. Only he could have a pretty lady ready to help him after knowing her for a day."

Mel's stomach dropped and the color drained from her face. Pretty? She knew she was anything but, and it seemed so cruel of a man she had just met to remind her of that fact. Gazing at the table, she picked up her pencil and slid it into the spiral of her notebook. Placing it on top of the stack of books, she placed her hands in her lap, unaware that both of the men were watching her.

Poking the pencil, Arthur had a strange expression on his face. "Miss Montague, what is that?"

Mel pulled the pencil out and handed it to Arthur. "It's called a pencil. Muggles use it to write with." She pointed at the pink eraser, worn down to almost a nub. "That is the eraser which is used to erase any mistakes that may be made."

"Utterly fascinating," Arthur said breathlessly, twisting the pencil in his grip. Turning the pointed end up, he carefully touched the tip with the pad of his index finger. "I take it that it is not filled with ink?"

Mel smiled and Remus watched in amusement as she taught Arthur the finer points of using a pencil. Suddenly, his eyes narrowed. She had said "Muggles use it". Why was she so familiar with wizarding terms? And if she was so familiar with those terms, did she not consider herself a Muggle? He recalled that she had said that she had some friends who were witches, but Remus sensed that there was something she was not telling him.

Handing the pencil back to Mel, Arthur smiled. "Thank you for explaining, Miss Montague. I truly appreciate it." He glanced at Remus and the grin subsided. "Do you want to go somewhere and talk privately about what I found?"

Remus shook his head. "Mel needs to hear this as well, Arthur."

Arthur inclined his head and nodded. He reached up his wide sleeve and pulled a rolled parchment out. Sighing, he stared at the scroll. Looking at Remus over the rims of his glasses, his face became serious.

"There wasn't much to find. There was nothing about Artemaius. But I did find a file that mentioned a book claiming to cure lycanthropy."

Remus sat forward, an excited gleam in his eyes. "What did it say?"

"Unfortunately, not much. When I located the file, there was a single scrap of paper with a number on it."

"A number? What was the number?"

Arthur pushed his glasses back up, still clinging tightly to the scroll. Remus eyed the scroll and wondered if it would be rude to just reach across the table and rip it out of his hands.

"A reference number for the Hall of Prophecy," Arthur said grimly.

"There's a prophecy about the book? Did you get a chance to read it?"

"Yes, but I couldn't make any sense of it. According to the prophecy, it was made by a seer back in the medieval ages named Sephora."

Remus clenched his hands under the table. He didn't want to seem impatient, but this was something he had waited a lifetime to hear.

"What did it say, Arthur?"

Mel glanced at Remus surprised at the tight tone. She had only heard him speak with kindness and respect to those he met. Of course, she had only known him a day.

Arthur handed the scroll over. Remus took it, unrolling it, and reading it silently. Dropping the scroll on the table, he rubbed his eyes, the anticipation of finding the book slowly receding.

Mel picked up the scroll and asked, "May I?"

Remus waved at her, seeming to give her the permission she was seeking.

Her eyes read the lines on the parchment, her brow creased in thought. Remus watched as she shook her head and read the lines again. Lifting her head, she smiled slightly, filling him with a sudden hope.

"I think I know where the book is."


	5. Chapter 5

Stuart Montague glanced down at the letter in his hand, reading the words again, not sure he could believe them. His dark eyes narrowed and he crushed the letter, throwing it into the fire. As he watched it burn, he thought about what he would tell his father, and how he could protect himself from the anger he was sure would follow such a revelation. Turning on this heel, he made his way to his father's study. Knocking on the large oak door, he waited until he heard his father tell him to come in.

Stepping inside the darkened room, he closed the door behind him. He looked around and saw his father at his desk, bent over a large stack of papers. Without even glancing up, Alazander Montague said, "Yes?"

Stuart swallowed. There was so much in that one word. A warning that this had better be important. A promise of something worse if it weren't. Running a hand through his black hair, he cursed his weakness in his father's presence. If there were anything his father hated, it was weakness.

"Father, I apologize for disturbing your work, but I received word about Meladona today." Stuart was thankful that his voice was strong and steady.

Alazander sat back, pushing the wire-rimmed glasses up his nose. His eyes narrowed and he folded his arms across his chest. "She should be settling into her rooms at Oxford. What news could there possibly be?"

Stuart swallowed, the words suddenly sticking in his throat. "That's just it. I received a letter from Professor Hobbes, Meladona's adviser. It seems, Father, that Meladona never arrived at Oxford."

Alazander stood up and said quietly, "What do you mean she never arrived? We both put her on the train."

"Yes, that is true. But she never arrived at Oxford. It is like she simply disappeared." Stuart watched as his father paced in front of the blazing fire. His father may be short in stature, but his mere presence seemed to fill the study. Alazander stopped pacing and stood in front of his son, his eyes filled with a cold, malicious look. In spite of himself, Stuart shivered. He considered himself to be a man fearful of few things, but when he was in front of his father, he felt like a little boy again.

"A Montague never simply disappears. I want you to find her, and if appropriate, remind her what happens when she disobeys our wishes."

Stuart nodded and turned to leave, grateful that he was spared from his father's anger, but feeling a slight sense of pity for his idiotic sister. She, unfortunately, would not be spared. If anything, she would be made an example for the others.

Alazander's voice floated behind him. "Don't tell your mother any of this. I don't want her to worry unnecessarily."

"Yes, Father," Stuart answered. As he closed the door, he shook his head. Once again, he was going to have to punish his little sister.

* * *

Remus looked up at Mel. "What do you mean: you think you know where it is?"

Mel bit her lip, her forehead creasing in thought. "Do you still have the book that you were reading on the train?"

"The one by Conrad?" Remus asked.

"Yes," Mel said.

Remus jumped up. "It's in my room. I'll just be a moment."

Arthur and Mel watched as Remus sprinted up the rickety staircase, both tensing as the entire structure wobbled.

Mel looked at Arthur out of the corner of her eye, suddenly nervous to be left alone with a man she didn't really know.

Arthur stared at the place where Remus had disappeared. "I suppose you've told him nothing about your family."

Mel tensed and turned to look Arthur in horror. "Y-Y-You know my family?" she asked, reverting to the stuttering that seemed to follow whenever she thought about her family.

Arthur looked at her, his lips compressed in a tight line. "Of course. Alazander Montague is a very prominent wizard and as for your mother, her magical line can be traced back for generations. I also know, however, that your father is a very cruel, vindictive man. Does he know where you are, Miss Montague?"

Mel shook her head, suddenly terrified that Arthur would report her whereabouts to her father and brother. "No," she whispered, "Please do not tell him where I am."

Arthur's face softened and he patted her on the arm. "I won't, my dear. But if I know your father, he won't rest until he finds you."

Mel's body chilled and she felt a sudden wave of nausea spread over her. He was right. Her family would not stop until they had hunted her down, and punished her for her disobedience.

Mel looked down at the table, tracing the grain with her index finger. "Please do not tell, Remus, Mr. Weasley. I do not want him to know about my family or to pity me."

Arthur sighed. "All right. I promise not to tell him, but sooner or later, Miss Montague, you will have to."

Mel nodded, relieved that her secret would remain so for a little while longer.

Remus ran back down the stairs, almost knocking down an elderly witch in his haste. She glared at him and Remus stopped to apologize profusely, escorting her up the stairs. As he made his way to the table, his huge grin diminished as he took in Mel's pale face and Arthur's grim expression.

"What's wrong with you two? We may be closer than ever to finding a clue and you look like your best friend died."

Mel offered a tight smile and held out her hand. "I'm just tired, Remus, nothing more. But I don't know if I am right, it's just a theory."

Remus placed the book in her hand and sat down. "I trust you, Mel."

Mel felt as though the breath had been knocked from her body. No one had ever trusted her before, much less said it. Her vision became blurry and she blinked rapidly to chase away the tears that were threatening to spill over. The last thing she wanted to do was cry in front of two men she barely knew.

She opened the book and started flipping through the pages. "Remus, would you read that prophecy again?" she asked, without looking up. "It sort of sounded vaguely familiar."

Picking up the scroll, he unrolled it. Clearing his throat, he read softly, trying not to draw too much attention. "Deep within the uncoiled snake whose head lies in the sea, its long body curving afar over a vast country, its lethal tail lost within the depths of the land, the worthy ones will follow the serpent's deadly trail without succumbing to its charm, to find their heart's desire."

Arthur shook his head. "How does any of that sound familiar? It sounds like a bunch of gibberish."

Mel smiled, her eyes glittering with amusement. "No," she said cheerfully, "it sounds like a description I've read before. Listen to this: '_But there was in it one river especially, a mighty big river that you could see on the map, resembling an immense snake uncoiled, with its head in the sea, its body at rest curving afar over a vast country and its tail lost in the depths of the land…..The snake had charmed me."_

She grinned at Remus. "What do you think? Does it sound familiar now?"

Remus sat back in shock. "It sounds a lot like the prophecy. What was Conrad describing?"

"The Congo River in Africa," Mel answered.

"So what you're saying is…" Remus trailed off.

"The book is in Africa, Remus," Mel said softly, watching the hope and reality of the situation warring on his features.

"Well then, I suppose we had better start packing," Remus said. "It seems we're going on a trip."

**A/N: The section in italics is taken directly from Joseph Conrad's _Heart of Darkness_ pg. 12 of the Norton Critical Edition.**

**Please take a few moments to tell me what you think. (I am sorry for the begging, but I like reviews grins cheekily)**


End file.
